It Wasn't Supposed To Be This Way
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Riku invites Sora over to show him something. But what happens when things don't go as planned, and Riku makes a mistake that ruins both of their lives? -SLASH! -NONCON! -LEMON! Written on a prompt given by a friend. I blame her.


**Disclaimer:**If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora and Riku wouldn't have even been in it! It would be all about Roxas and Axel and how they belong together!

**Author's Note:** I was bored, and my friend, reeby10, gave me a writing prompt. Sora/Riku; Rape; Paper Towels. I then emailed her back complaining. I know barely anything about these two characters. All I know is what I've read in AkuRoku fics, and that's not really enough for me to pull off two characters in a scene that already seems OOC. But I wrote it anyways. And here it is. I'd suggest a box of tissues at the end. I was mad. So I made them suffer. (evil grin)

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is Rape! If you don't like it don't read it! (Unless you're dared to... after all, I don't like it but I wrote it... because I was dared to...)

* * *

"So what did you want to show me?" Sora asked as he pranced into Riku's room, Riku walking silently behind him.

"Oh nothing," Riku said, closing the door, and walking up behind his short friend.

"But you said you wanted to show me something," Sora asked uncomfortably as Riku started to run his hands up and down Sora's arms.

"I lied," Riku said, leaning down and kissing Sora's neck.

"Riku?" Sora asked, as the silver haired teen nibbled at his neck.

"hmm?" Riku asked without looking up from his friends neck.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, afraid of the answer.

"Kissing you."

"But why?" Sora asked, trying to step away from the other boy, but instead was held in place.

"Because I like you Sora. I want to be with you. I want to be a part of you." He turned the other boy around and kissed him full on the lips.

"No!" came the muffled scream. Riku refused to hear it. They had been separated far to long. He needed the other boy. He couldn't stand it any longer. He pried Sora's mouth open with his tongue, and began to ravish the spacious caverns.

"Why?" Sora asked, with tears in his eyes, when Riku finally had to stop for breath. Riku just ignored him, as he let his hands wander up the crying boy's shirt, and began to gently tease one nipple.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" Riku asked, gently undoing Sora's pants with his free hand. Riku certainly was. He could feel warmth pooling in his pants, as the blood rushed between his legs.

Sora just shook his head, and sniffled, wishing he could fight back. But he couldn't. He worried he might hurt his friend, and even though his friend was hurting him, he couldn't stand to be the cause of pain to anyone. So he just let it continue. He let Riku strip both of them of all their clothing. He let himself be lead to the bed. He let Riku stick his unlubricated fingers inside of him even though he knew it would hurt.

"Are you ready dear?" Riku asked, kissing Sora gently on the tear streaked cheek. Riku didn't wait for a response, but just thrust in.

"Oh God, you're tight," Riku grunted, giving Sora less than thirty seconds to adjust to the intrusion, before pulling all the way out, just to ram back in.

He continued to pound into his young friend, ignoring the silent tears, the streaming blood, and the soft whimpers of Sora. All to soon Riku found his body releasing, covering his friend in sticky come.

Riku almost immediately felt disgusted with himself. This wasn't how he had planned it. In his dreams Sora had consented. He shouldn't have done that.

"Here," he threw a roll of paper towels at the boy still crying on his bed, "Get yourself cleaned up." He then stormed out of the room.

Sora just lay there, crying. It took him ten minutes to realize it was over. And another ten to get himself cleaned up. He then just sat there in Riku's room. Afraid to leave. Afraid to let others see him like this. He felt dirty. He was ashamed that he had been unable to stand up to his silver haired friend. _Ex-friend,_ he corrected himself. There was no way they could still be friends after that. Sora just shook his head bitterly, and left.

Later he would find out that Riku was no longer among the living. The silver haired teen had killed himself from the overwhelming guilt. It was quick and simple; a bullet through the mouth. They later told Sora about the suicide note. How Riku had felt horrible for what he had done. How he had apologized profusely for being such a horrible person. How he had been unable to go on after that. Sora joined him in suicide a week later, having also swallowed a bullet, leaving three words behind: _Because of Riku._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really don't like this story. Well, let me rephrase that, I love the way it turned out. I love the fact that it makes me want to cry every time I read it. It's just that it feels rushed. And it kind of make me feel bad writing/proofreading it. Oh well, flame my friend if you have issues with it. (evil grin). Reviews get a cookie to give to your favorite character! Thanks for reading! Have a great day! (If you can after that!)


End file.
